


How to Expect the Unexpected

by CanzieGumm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, HxHBB18, I did my best I hope you like it anyway :), M/M, Nothing explicit, about 4 years, aged up AU, its...as canon as my mind allowed, just a baby bit of angst, leorio and kurapika are mentioned, like theres quite a bit of it, reunion au, they're almost like a bunch of oneshots that follow each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanzieGumm/pseuds/CanzieGumm
Summary: Killua and Gon haven’t seen each other since the world tree. While they tried to keep up with each other in the first few months of separation, their communications teetered off until it was nonexistent.Killua finally plucked the courage (through Alluka forcing him) to meet up with Gon again after almost 4 years. He’s nervous though; will Gon be upset they haven’t spoken in forever? Will Gon have new friends and be far gone from being Killua’s friend? He honestly didn’t know what to expect. He wasn’t expecting a scar on Gon’s eye, among other things.[HxHBB]





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thingie for HxHBB, I wrote this during school which was a MISTAKE cause I hit a serious dead zone, so this was particularly hard to write and get it how I wanted. I fell in love with the way it came out anyway, but the original vision was not achieved which made it hard to write sometimes. I hope it's still something you all can enjoy anyway, I wrote it as fluffy as I could manage. And I'm seriously excited for my picture ^v^

“Yes, can I order the spring rolls, and get the free lo mien?..”

Killua’s eyes started to burn, indicating he was staring without blinking again. The blue light emitted from his phone left the image ingrained on the inside of his eyes. The dark, yet bright shape of Gon’s smile burned on the inside of his eyelids. Killua furrowed his brow and kept his eyes closed until the image subsided and the slight sting went away.

“Yes, please, and a coke!”

Killua opened his eyes again and glanced back down at his phone, determined to close it after glancing at it once more. Gon seemed to be smiling brighter. He seemed to have grown more freckles Killua hadn’t noticed before and he  _ must count to be sure it was the same number _ . He wasn’t sure, but it also looked like Gon moved two feet away from him in the picture.

His frown deepened.

“Brother?”

Killua barely registered the voice before the phone was swiped from him. He immediately flushed, trying to blindly grab the phone back in panic. Alluka simply turned her body away, looking at what Killua was looking at just a moment ago. He gripped his fists, trying not to look like he was caught looking at porn or something.

Alluka smiled at the memory of the picture before she turned on him with righteous fury.

“Brother!!  What are you doing?” She asked, arms crossed. Killua coolly put his arms behind his head and looked elsewhere, simply to hide his embarrassment.

“Nothing- I was just going through my phone and saw it- it was a nice picture of me.” He lied. He even threw in a cheeky grin to be extra bratty. Alluka rolled her eyes. She wasn’t buying it at all.

“Why don’t you just call him? Catch up or whatever?” She said, gesturing the phone towards him.  He flinched like she threatened him with a knife.

“Fine, sure, let’s get something to eat first, huh?” Killua said, taking the phone and pushing it into his pocket in one swift movement. Alluka let out a sound of protest, but Killua was already pushing her towards the door.

He felt like the phone was burning a hole in his jeans.

*******

Gon jumped off the edge of the boat, both boots thumping loudly on the dock. He looked about the busy harbor city, bustling with shoreline business, the booths surrounding the area selling fish and foreign curios.

“Ah...! I love coming here...” He hummed to himself, pinching his nose slightly before taking a large whiff of the air, his broad chest widening with the movement--

Then he coughed out slightly and held his nose. “Well, this place sure have grown a bit… you can’t even smell the sea that well, and we’re right next to it!” He complained, eyeing the factory smoke billowing nearby overtop all the merchant stalls.

“Yes well, with human expansion comes human destruction I’m afraid.” Gon’s travelling companion, Satorz, said as he walked down the board plank off the ship and to Gon’s side. Gon smiled up at him. Despite how much Gon has grown, Satorz was still very tall.

“I guess… I wish it wasn’t true, though.” Gon hummed, moving forward.

“Then we’d be out of a job.” He joked, good naturedly. “Thank you for helping me with the ruins in Muiz. Your father would be proud.” He said, glancing at Gon.

“Maybe.” Gon hummed absentmindedly, glancing at the surrounding booths. Satorz didn’t know whether to frown or be proud. Satorz has long since discovered that Ging was not the best father, and Gon accepted that. Or seemed to. Either way, Gon didn’t let it get to him- or took compliments concerning him.

“Ah, I see my ride! Thanks, Satorz, good luck!” Gon called as he ran forward towards a tall man in a suit.

“And to you, Gon!” He hummed, waving.

Gon was growing up very well-- much different from the boy who took the hunter exam.

*******

Killua brushed the hair from Alluka’s cheeks. Something shiny took his attention, and he chuckled when he saw what it was.

She left her earring in while she slept. The purple gem twinkled in the moonlight. The other of the pair hung from Killua’s own ear; he was sure he’d forget to remove it himself if he didn’t see she left hers in. He thought of removing it- he decided against it.

He looked at his phone to note the time (still 3:26- it’s like time doesn’t even move on nights like this) and paused. He bit his lip.

He pulled up the picture on his phone.

It loaded in brightly, and caused his eyes to water a bit, but he didn’t dare look away or squint.

Gon smiled brightly, arm raised by his head and the other hooked around Alluka. Alluka looked as precious as any day, two v signs raised, between her favorite boys. Killua could barely look across the screen to see himself in the picture-- Gon kept drawing his eye.

Killua wondered if Gon was still the color in the picture; if he kept himself in holed up on Whale Island like Gon said he would from the last time he’d talk to him. Ha, he’d doubt it.

Killua wondered if he’d gotten more freckles, or scars since the last time he saw the small smatterings in person. He can’t remember the last time he’d gotten a good look, but he feels like he’d be able to point to where they all were on Gon’s skin.

Killua wondered if Gon would still be ok with seeing him, after dropping all his calls a year into their separation. Not that Gon was sending much anymore. Killua still hadn’t opened the last message he received from Gon.

Killua wondered if Gon’s voice was deeper? Or his hair longer? Did he still spike it up? Is it a different color? Was Gon taller? Did Killua outgrow him? Did he still laugh at all of Killua’s lame jokes? Or smile like an idiot when they did something reckless and fun? Look at him when something  _ had _ to be done, but only by Killua?

Killua’s chest burned. He felt like he was holding his breath, but he was sure he was steadily breathing out. He glanced at Alluka, and saw she was still asleep. It was Killua that was shaking.

As carefully as he could, he climbed out of bed, and into the hall.

He looked down at his phone and saw he already had Gon’s number pulled up. His thumb tapped at his name; he felt like his chest may burst.

Killua put the phone to his ear and he paced. All his fingers felt cold, and his butt was tingly. It suddenly occurred to him it was 3 in the morning, and Gon might not even be up. He resisted his urge to hang up when the speaker clicked—

_ This number is out of service _ -

Killua let the phone fall from his face, and he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He let out a suppressed groan and crumpled into a ball, tucking his head between his knees.

*****

Gon’s eyes fluttered open. He stared at the other side of the room, out the window, at the moon. It was shining brightly into his window, right into his eyes. No wonder he woke up.

It didn’t take long, for everything else to flood in. He heard Leorio’s loud snores from the other room, the sound of the couches and the tables settling with quiet squeaks, the wind outside blowing against the window, and the quiet whistle of the wind sneaking in. That was the problem with having hearing as good as he had it, every little sound made it to his ear. He didn’t think he’d be able to just  _ fall _ back to sleep. He let out a sigh and sat up.

Gon went over to the window and stared out. He stared at the stars, pale dots against the black sky.

Leorio said Gon grew during the short time he was away, and was growing strong. He mentioned that Killua must’ve grown too. He only mentioned it in passing, but Gon still fixated on the comment. Leorio knew how little they talked- well technically, Leorio didn’t know how much they didn’t talk at all. Gon all but chickened out on keeping up with Killua. And maybe Gon is being selfish- or  _ was _ . Gon nodded to himself with conviction. It’s true, for Gon, he used to be selfish, but he’s done so much growing up. He wanted Killua to know he grew up- that he wouldn’t be selfish anymore.

But here Gon was, chickening out still. For months he’d been telling himself when he was ready he’d call Killua and ask for a redo of some sorts. A time they could be together. But Gon had changed his number years ago after a pretty hilarious accident in a waterfall and hadn’t sent Killua his new number. All Gon’s been doing for years is chickening out.  Gon gripped the window still.

Gon heard Kurapika keeps in contact with Killua.

He turned quickly and took his phone. He hoped Kurapika would still be up at 1 am.

***

Killua breathed shallowly as he climbed back into bed with Alluka. He barely jumped when his phone buzzed with a call. It was a number he didn’t recognize. His fingertips burned as it hovered over the green answer button. He was too nervous of who it could be to pick up, and let it go to voicemail. He waited for the second vibration that indicated a voicemail was left. It happened pretty fast so he was pretty sure it was nothing but he still raised the phone to his ear to hear the few seconds left behind.

_ One new voice mail. _

_ New voice mail. Beep. _

_ …”Um, Killua? It’s Gon.” _

Killua nearly choked on his sob.

_ \---- _


	2. I Wasn't Expecting That Scar

_ I Wasn’t Expecting That Scar _

* * *

 

Killua wrung his fingers nervously, weaving them in and out of each other continuously as he stared blankly at the passing ocean. The taste of salt when he breathed in was probably his only incentive to continue to do so. Killua though he’d be fine if he agreed to seeing Gon. He didn’t think he’d be this nervous.

He was debating turning on Godspeed and zapping away across the waters, but every bone in his body seemed like heavy stone, dead set on not moving until they saw Gon.

Just thinking the name sent a thrill of nerves through him. Or maybe the boat was rocking him the wrong way.

He exhaled out his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to center himself. He looked down at his hands when he felt someone touch him and he saw another set of fingers, skin pale like his, working to untangle his intertwined fingers. He looked to his left and saw Alluka smiling warmly at him.

“Brother, I can’t help but feel like you’re worrying about nothing.” She hummed, taking his fingers and rubbing her thumb against the back of his hands. “Gon’s gonna be so happy to see you.” She said. Killua grunted. It wasn’t a grunt of understanding, or question- he was just grunting, like an idiot.

“How can you be so sure?” He muttered under his breath. It was so quiet, he was almost sure the wind took the question away and Alluka didn’t hear at all when several moments passed without her saying anything. But then,

“Because he’s your Gon. And you’re his Killua.” She answered slowly, as if being read the answer. Killua looked over at her with wide eyes and red cheeks. What the heck could she mean by that embarrassing phrase?! She was just staring slightly off into the ocean, seeming like she was still trying to pull the answer together herself.

Killua opened and closed his mouth uselessly like a fish for a moment longer, quiet choking noises sneaking out, before Alluka turned and caught his eye, a small smile on her face.

“What?” He finally choked out, but it sounded snappy. Maybe she needed to think he was angry anyway.

“You guys… there will never be another pair like you guys. And no one else can replace the other for you two. Only you are his Killua. And only he is your Gon.” She said again, and this time Killua could hear his brain break in two. Did it even make sense? Did she know what she was saying? It made even less sense the second time. But Killua’s face still felt completely hot, and his heart thumped heavily in his chest. He lowered his head, watching the waters split against the side of the boat.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. Alluka hummed in response. They quietly stood there leaning against the rails and listening to the crashing waves.

Killua figured a while ago… maybe two years ago, that he was gay. And maybe Alluka knew- she had a way of figuring things out about Killua that even Killua didn’t want to figure- years before then. Alluka could have been talking about anything- since she’s so mindless-- but he had an idea what she wanted to say, or meant to. Or maybe she didn’t mean anything by it, and he was looking too far into it, like usual. He pushed himself off the railing, turning towards the main deck.

“You… suck at pep talks.” He said with a tease, and she giggled.

“And you worry about everything. Gon will be happy to see you.”

Killua nodded. He  _ really really _ hoped she was right.

\----

Gon hopped foot to foot on the harbor. Killua said he’d be coming soon! Gon couldn’t wait to see him again; it’s been way too long! Gon was feeling nervous, he thinks; it sat in his stomach like a stone. He wondered how Killua had grown, but more importantly, how he had changed. Not that Gon was scared of Killua’s change! But that he was worried the way he changed would have… changed the way they interact with each other, to the point where they can’t  _ recognize _ each other.

Gon let his head fall a bit as he watched the waters lap against the side of the dock. Gon was still scared that the reason they fell off in the first place was because they were changing, the interactions between them wasn’t... Good enough anymore.

Or even worse, that Gon was staying the same, and Killua grew past him. Gon felt his eyes sting a bit.

Killua was always more than him. It would make sense Gon became too much of a child for him- that Killua couldn’t see Gon as an equal anymore, regardless of how hard he had tried beforehand. Being away only gave him time to realize.

But that was offering too much credit to Killua for ending it all; it was also Gon that didn’t keep in contact.

But that didn’t matter anymore. Gon was more determined than ever. He didn’t want to lose his friend again, at least not the same way. He wanted to make sure this time they left satisfied, and will actually keep contact. Gon yearned for Killua again. He wanted for Killua to know it was real, that what he was feeling was real. So Gon was gonna make sure they had the best time ever, and Killua can never doubt his feelings. Even if he’s number two, Gon wants Killua to know he’s number one for Gon.

As the boat approached the dock, Killua found himself standing by the front of the boat, eyes searching the crowds milling by the dock. Alluka laughed at him (rightfully, Killua was acting like a lost pup) but he tried to act cool, putting his hands in his pocket and nothing else. He was still searching the dock like a madman. Finally, close enough to differentiate people, he saw Gon. Or who he hoped was Gon. It  _ looked _ like Gon, and Killua is so sure he could find Gon in a crowd of idiots, and he felt like his chest might burst as he raised his hands around his mouth.

“Gon!” Killua called from the boat and waved his arm high over his head.

“Killua!” Gon called back, a bright smile on his face.

Killua could feel the stupid smile on his face, but it’s not like he could get it to stop. He couldn’t believe how happy he was to see Gon again; it was like seeing the sun after a year of cloudy skies. He jumped over the edge of the boat once it was near to the docks, causing Alluka to make a sound of surprise. Gon let out a loud laugh- his voice had gotten deeper for sure. He seemed to be browner too. Killua drank up his sight as he approached. Gon wore a hideous green jacket still, but it was a darker green and went down to his hip. He wore a white shirt underneath and darker green cargo pants plus his signature boots. His hair seemed longer, some hair hanging by the nape of his neck. Not like Killua could complain, he let his hair grow out too, enough to put it in a small ponytail.

He already wanted to be standing next to Gon forever, his presence swallowed him whole, his smile makes him forget his worries. He wanted to look over every part of Gon until he was convinced he wouldn’t ever forget a thing about him again.

Killua swallowed his intense feelings, somewhat chiding himself for thinking that far.

“Yo!” He grinned, and they clapped hands as if they’d seen each other yesterday. “You got taller- too bad you’re still shorter than me.” He snickered playfully, a cat grin on his lips.

“No way?” Gon playfully gasped and leveled his hand between the top of his forehead and Killua’s. He grumbled as he realized he was for sure still shorter. Killua eyed their still-clasped hands nervously; he could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. He and Gon didn’t hold hands often, but he wouldn’t ever forget the feeling of his calloused hand in his. It was just as his remembered, but memories can’t recall just how warm it was-- is. Killua was ready to pull away, when he notices the faint discoloration on Gon’s cheek. He traced the shape of the color with a scrutinizing eye, passed his eyes and above his eyebrow. Gon chuckled nervously, seeming to catch on to what Killua was staring at.

“Killua- it’s not..” He started weakly before Killua punched him in the head, earning a very childish whine from his friend.

“What the hell is that Gon? A scar? On your eye?!” Killua scolded, hands on his hip as Gon rubbed at his head. He pouted up at the taller male.

“I… it’s just… it happened a long time we ago…” Gon tried to play it up like it was nothing, hinting to Killua that he probably got it while being reckless or something.

“How’d you get it?” He asked in a level voice, but Gon looked nervous. Damn, he must have given away how peeved he was. “You were doing something dangerous again weren’t you? Geez, I should have expected this…” He grumbled, stepping forward and tilting his head to observe the scar better.

It ran from the edge of his eyebrow slanted towards his nose, ran through his eyelid, where a few lashes were missing, and continued down and stopped right above his cheekbone. Killua felt his hand raise to inspect further but he let it fall back to his side uselessly.

“You idiot… so what happened?” Killua asked, scanning his face and neck for other scars he hadn’t noticed yet.

“I can explain it later! When we get to the room.” Gon said waving his hands, carefree. Killua huffed impatiently, but he’ll wait. Gon really did do a lot without him. It left him wondering if Gon missed him as much as he missed Gon. It made his face feel hot in a bad way. Killua shook his head.

“You also got stronger. I can feel your nen is back.” He said and resisted the urge to once again look him over- or he’d be doing it forever.

“Yup! I’m pretty sure I’m even stronger than you now.” He boasted and Killua scoffed loudly.

“As if!” Killua’s eyes lit up with an idea and with a quick reel back, he sent his fist into Gon’s stomach, the impact widening Gon’s eyes and, sent him flying over the whole harbor city. He landed with a loud grumble, the city growing quiet momentarily. Alluka screamed out.

“Nii-chan, What are you doing??” She shrieked and Killua couldn’t even wipe the smile off his face. He flexed his fingers as he ducked his head a bit- Gon totally blocked it.

“What? Consider it revenge.” He purred playfully, his hands on his hips as he looked at her. She pulled at her shoulder length hair in dismay.

“What- NII-” She sputtered out, yanking down on her bangs. Killua raised a hand to continue making fun of her when Gon’s loud “Killua!!” Interrupted them. He was running down the street towards them. Other than his windblown hair and dirtied clothes, he was fine. Killua smiled at him again- he was back already too.

“Took you long enough-” He started, turning to face him.

“Killua, that was amazing! You’re still super strong!” He chirped, skidding to a stop.

“Of course! Who do you think I am?” He smirked, poking him in the chest. Which was an obvious mistake the moment his finger met Gon’s firm pecs. He dropped his hand quickly but Gon swooped it back up.

“Let’s arm wrestle! I wanna see how strong you are!” He challenged, that bright competitive fire still burning bright in his eyes. He could feel Gon awaking his own and Killua sneered playfully.

“You’re on, stupid.” He grinned and lowered himself on the dock. Gon did the same, in sync with him as though they hadn’t spent a day apart. Alluka sighed but smiled, pleased that Gon easily dispelled all of Killua’s fears.

“Ready?” Gon asked with a mischievous grin that got Killua’s heart racing, like it did every time Gon looked at him like that. He smiled wider.

“Set?” He said, refocusing on their locked hands, ready to pour everything he had into it.

“Go!” They declared at the same time and  _ pulled _ . The very force of it pushed down on the dock, and with a loud clattering  _ crack _ the dock shattered and fell into the water, dropping the three of them as well.

Killua tossed his head as he broke surface and looked around, dumbfounded. That was so stupid. He looked over as Gon broke surface and they shared a stunned look. Alluka broke surface and upon seeing the other two, began laughing. Killua couldn’t help it; the ridiculousness of it all hit him all at once and he began laughing too. Not too soon after he heard Gon’s chiming laughter fill the cove where the dock used to be and it bounced around him, making his hairs stand on ends. He couldn’t believe he’s waited this long to see Gon again. He’s been thirsting for Gon.


	3. I wasn't expecting this hotel

_ I wasn’t expecting this hotel _

* * *

 

“Wow, that’s impressive Gon.” Killua hummed, looking over Gon’s face as he smiled shyly. Killua hadn’t really been paying attention to where they were walking; he was still busy looking over every detail on Gon’s new face.

“Your adventures sound magical too, Killua! That town with the glowing lights, the mermaids by the harbor, the crystal snow! They sound… amazing.” Gon sighed thoughtfully, glancing ahead. Killua felt his cheeks warm but smiled.

“They were. Alluka made sure of that.” Kilua said, looking back at her. Alluka smiled and let out a quiet laugh of joy. Killua always made sure to remind her he left with her happily- he doesn’t want her to start thinking he regretted leaving with her. It was still one of his best decisions. Gon smiled as well, looking back at the two. He also hoped, somewhat secretly, that they oculd return to those spots, together. He got excited just thinking about it, travelling with Killua again.

"Let’s hurry to the hotel so we can talk more comfortably.” Gon said, barely holding down his excitement.

“Yea, I want to get out of these sea soaked clothes.” Killua sighed, looking down at his ruined back turtleneck with black jeans and his purple sneakers. His  _ poor _ purple sneakers. Gon’s boots were made to be ruined, his shoes were  _ not _ .

“Ah, same. Salt water makes me feel all sticky.” Alluka complained, pulling her still damp pleated skirt away from her pale legs. Her matching black sleeves turtleneck was also fairing pretty bad. Killua will be sure to buy them new matching shirts.

Gon had said on the phone that he would set up everything- And to quote Gon, he wanted to make sure they had the most fun once they met up again. It kind of scared Killua. It made him feel like they would part again and this was his last chance to take a memory of Gon with him. But Killua supposed that was up to himself, if he would let this be the last time. But Killua can worry about that later; he just wanted to enjoy Gon.

Alluka had also made plans to leave them alone. She wished to make sure they properly caught up. She was making that face that she makes when she knows she’s right, which was also scary to Killua because nothing even happened yet. Leorio had kindly offered his nearby home for her to stay at during the weekend of their visit.

“Make sure you really talk to him, nii.” she hummed, pinching his side.

“I  _ am _ really talking to him!” He muttered back, smacking her hand off his side when he could.

“Just… don’t do something you’d regret.” she said, looking him straight in the eye. Killua pulled his lip into a thin line and nodded. Though, he knew that if his body and mind really wanted to, he would mess this up every chance he got.

They saw Alluka off before heading back towards the city (Gon beaming in his direction every few seconds, making Killua blush a bit from his relentless attention).

They came up to one of the best hotels in the city. It looked opulent and gold trims even on the outside were telling. It advertised free Wi-Fi and a pool and even a game room, which already had the two making bets on which of them would beat out the other when they inevitably spend all night playing in there. Gon walked up to the counter with Killua at his elbow, practically shoving each other.

“Hi! I booked a room, under freecs. F-r-e-e..” He began for the man and they waited as he typed at his computer.

“Hm. I’m sorry there’s nothing under Freecs.” He explained. Killua turned his head and raised a brow at Gon who looked a bit shocked himself but smiled again.

“Ah, maybe under Gon? G-o-n..” He said again but his voice had a nervous pitch in it. Killua continued to squint at Gon as he felt where this was going. Gon stared ahead at the computer to either ignore Killua’s blatant stare or to will the computer to have his name. But the man at the front desk only shook his head.

“No Gon either.”

Killua crossed his arms and gave Gon a glare. Gon continued to look forward but he seemed struck by his own stupidity, picking at his pants nervously.

“Um, could I book a room now?” Gon asked timidly, but the look on his face told him what Killua already knew.

“Sorry, we are booked full already. Possibly another time?” He asked politely.

“Ah…” Gon chanced a glance at Killua. Killua continued to stare angrily at Gon. When Killua didn’t say anything, Gon muttered quietly.

“Um, Kil-”

“You didn’t book it.” He said it more like a statement, burying Gon with his stare.

“I…  _ thought _ I did-”

“Oh! Gon, how did I not expect this! Of course this is totally something you would do!” He ranted, walking out the lobby. Gon gaped and followed after him, stuttering half-baked excuses.

“Killua I’m sorryyy!!” He whined. Killua was reminded of a different time so fast he shivered in broad daylight.

“Shut up. Where are we staying?” He asked coolly, standing on the sidewalk. Gon scrunched his nose cutely, and Killua found some crack in the wall to stare at while Gon thought.

“Well- another hotel.” Gon said simply.  _ Good, He’s still simple. _ Killua thought with an eyeroll, though he wasn't sure how sarcastic he was being to himself.

“Yea? You know a good place that’s not already booked full in this town?” Killua asked innocently, and a tilt of his head. Gon winced at the implication, and he knew it to be true too. This close to evening, there wasn’t many good hotels in the tourist heavy town that wasn’t pre-booked. Gon still scoffed, feigning confidence. As if he’d let their short time together go to crap.

“Don’t even worry about it Killua, I have a plan!”

((He doesn’t even have a “pla”))

***

Killua looked over the cozy looking hotel- well it looked more like a large cottage than a hotel and hummed in appreciation. He certainly wasn’t expecting this hotel when Gon said he had a ‘plan’.

“Nice pick… how’d you manage to find this?” Killua asked appreciatively, looking over the picturesque hotel in the setting sun, bathed in orange.

When he turned his head because Gon wasn’t saying anything, he saw Gon was just looking at him weird.

“Gon?” He asked, tempted to snap in his face. Gon shook his head and looked ahead at the building with a soft smile.

“It’s amazing what places get overlooked by tourists. I’ve been here once or twice. It’s not as fancy as the other place-”

“Whatever. I like it. Homey.” Killua muttered, quickly losing confidence and looking down with a blush. Gon smiled at him as Killua moved to go inside.


	4. I wasn't expecting one bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ;v;

_ I wasn’t expecting one bed _

* * *

 

Killua opened the door to their room and stopped immediately, causing Gon to bump into his back.

“Ah- what is it, Killua?” Gon asked, taking a step back and trying to peak over his shoulder.

“Gon, why is there only one bed?” Killua asked in a steely voice. Gon tried to peak at his face- he sounded really angry.

But Killua was mortified. There was no way he was gonna share one bed with Gon. He absolutely could not. Gon folded his lips in, eyes widening a bit.

“I… can go check if they have more.” He said before dipping away. Killua let out a quiet groan and let his head fall into his hands. Please, whatever sadistic god was watching over him today, if they could just give him this. He can’t share a room with Gon so soon. It’d be too soon. Killua doesn’t even know what he’d do if he was inches from his warm skin and adorable freckles-

Killua was completely screwed if they had to share a bed.

So, please,  _ please _ . Let there be a twin bedroom somewhere else.

The room looked as cozy as the outside did, bathed in a warm orange light from the lamp. Killua waddled the rest of the way in and stared at the bed like it was a portal to hell. It would be a portal to heaven, if Gon and him would use it right. Killua slapped at his face and fell onto the plush sheets.

_ Please _ let there be another bedroom.

***

Killua couldn’t just throw himself out the window, that's not an acceptable response to unwanted news. Gon stood in front of him, rubbing at his neck with his tongue sticking out like he always did when they were little and Killua almost kicked him across the chest.

“Gon! This-!! Is all your fault.” He said, making violent gestures at nothing.

“I’m sorry Kil-”

“No you’re not.” Killua said dragging his things in to place on his side of the bed. Gon laughed, pulling at the straps of his own bag.

Well, that was partially true. He was sorry he couldn’t tell him the truth this one last time.


	5. I wasn't expecting you to tell me that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Luck reading this one haha

_ I wasn’t expecting you to tell me that _

* * *

 

Killua dropped his small bag of bought items unceremoniously on the ground by his things closest to the window. This whole weekend was as fun as Killua could have hoped. They spent it exploring the nearby nature area, hiking through trees and climbing up rocks, seeing exotic flowers and trying strange fruits (after Gon said they were safe to eat of course).

They ate at nice restaurants and played in amusement parks and gaming centers. It was almost like before, every turn they were looking for adventure, and pointing out what they found to each other in an attempt to impress the other, competitive as always. But it was definitely… underlying something. Maybe the stress of the fact they hadn’t actually  _ talked _ at all before this weekend weighed heavy between them- or the something that caused them to stop talking in the first place putting a damper on their fun- but either way, neither of them talked about it and the weekend continued like normal.

Now twas the night before Killua had to catch the next boat across the ocean. He had his souvenirs for Alluka all bought, along with new matching shirts and another pair of earrings to share, and now all he wanted was the fluffy looking bed that called Killua right away. He got changed and sat in his fluffy sheets and the weight of the day fell off him in waves. He checked his phone just in case Alluka needed him-

Gon came out the bathroom and walked towards the bed. Killua hoped he wasn’t blatantly staring at him. This part of his day was the worst, watching Gon climb in and lay next to him. Usually after Killua was sure Gon was asleep, he put a pillow between them so they didn’t accidently touch.

“Um, I was wondering if- you wanted to talk?” Gon asked hopefully, tiptoeing in front of the bed and jarring Killua out of his thoughts. Killua silently scoffed; as if that wasn’t the reason Killua came halfway across the world. Killua nodded and gestured to the bed in a way he hoped told Gon he could go on and talk.

Gon settled on the opposite side of the bed, sitting in front of Killua.

“Um, so first off, how’d you get the scar?” Killua asked, remembering that he had never asked.

“Oh right, well, I was travelling with Kite in the dark continent-”

“The  _ where? _ You really are an idiot! Kurapika told me how dangerous it was there!” Killua scolded with a glare. Gon stuck his tongue out good-naturedly.

“I was with Kite! It was a mission, and I wanted to go!” Gon said. Killua sighed with a duck of his head.

“Yea, yea, still dense when it comes to danger. Ok, then what happened?” He asked, sitting up straighter to digest the words better.

“Well, there were these hunters who were hunting protected wildlife, and we kinda got into it with them. Kite was trying to use it to train me but he got kinda busy in the middle… anyway, I was… asking Kite for something in the middle of the fight? Or I wanted to know when we should end the fight? I don’t remember but I got blindsided by one of the hunters and shoved hard against the tree! And this guy, he was swinging right for me with his sword, he was gonna cut my head in two!” Gon said with animated actions. Killua watched on gaping.

“And then? And then?”

Gon gave a proud smile at his captive audience.

“I thought I was a goner! So I did the only thing I could think to do! I kicked him! But even while the guy was flailing away, he brought the sword down onto my head. I screamed and fell to the ground!”

“Wah! You’re such an idiot!” Killua gasped, entertained. Gon laughed.

“Kite was  _ pissed _ ! He went full strength and killed everyone there. He rushed me to the hospital and turned out my quick thinking saved me! He only managed to cut my eyelid a bit. I was blind out of one eye for a while but it's better now.” Gon said with a nod.

“Wow… sounds fun.” Killua said sitting back. “I mean, the kind of fun you can only have. Idiot…” Killua teased and rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle.

“What about you Killua? All the cool and amazing places you’d seen with Alluka?” He asked. Killua hummed, looking to the side feigning thought. He didn’t want to mention all the times they’d seen something and he wanted to turn to Gon, or how many nights there was he had to fight himself to not call again, the 5th time that week. On a Tuesday. It took him a long time to grow out of ‘needing Gon’. He was embarrassed that it resorted to him ignoring his best friend completely. He smiled to himself.

Well, that what this weekend was for right? To make up for that? He wants to show Gon how he’s grown, and tell him everything. Even now, it wasn’t too late.

He started on his favorite ‘embarrass Alluka’ story.

\----

Killua laughed, rolling over and holding his sides. Gon had so many dumb near death experiences, and they were all hysterical, should-have-been-avoided, Kite-shaking-his-head-with-disbelief, dumb stories, Killua couldn’t help but laugh. Killua peeked an eye open, cheeks hurting from smiling, and felt his heart flutter away.

Gon laid with his face half stuffed in the pillows, laughing at the memories he also found funny. His grin was wide and full of joy, and his freckles scattered perfectly across a scrunched nose. A nose so cute, Killua felt like biting it sometimes. And his eyes, so warm and inviting, like honey tea, or amber candy. Killua felt like he could float away in them most days. Killua felt himself floating nearer to warm full lips-

“Killua?” Gon said in a drawl, waving his hands slightly. Killua blinked out of it before looking anywhere else, blushing.

“I- sorry, what was that?” He muttered, momentarily thinking about throwing himself out the window. Again. Why was he so embarrassing? They were just getting comfortable again, he had to go make things weird, and now Gon probably felt weird-

“I was saying… do you remember the first day after the world tree?” Gon asked with a small smile, one that pulled at the corner of his lip. His eyes seemed to swirl with something like nostalgia. Killua paused, and laid down against the pillow.

“I do… why?” He said casually, but the look in Gon’s eyes didn’t go away. Killua tightened his lips and refused to say anything until Gon got to his point.

“The first day… I wandered the city we stayed in. I saw the stall we stopped for food… and the street we took our picture in… the hotel we stayed in the day before.” Gon said, looking off, out the window. Killua clenched and unclenched his jaw.

“Gon- don’t do this.” Killua muttered and turned over in his bed. He actually wasn’t even in the mood for memory lane suddenly. Gon made a strangled noise that told Killua he was in fact  _ not _ going to drop it.

“I have to Killua, I-”

“We done this already.” Killua said, half snapping, half using all the patient bones in his body to sit up and try to be understanding. He didn’t want to hear this again, anymore, he wanted to forget it forever and pretend Gon and him will simply be friends forever, always was.

Even though that underlying something was starting to brim at the edges of their atmosphere.

Gon took Killua’s hand and  _ squeezed _ , tight as if that would allow him to say what he wanted.

“I’m serious Killua! I really messed up, and I want to say sorry-”

“Why? Gon, you’re seriously--” Killua let out an incredulous laugh. He couldn’t even believe this was happening. He could practically hear 14 year old Gon saying sorry at the same time as the Gon before him. They’ve  _ done _ this, so why was Gon pushing it? It hurt to think about again! “You’re seriously so selfish! I said I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t even want to think about it, and you’re gonna sit here and apologize over the same thing forever and ever until when? When does this end Gon?” Killua asked, gesturing with his hand, angry. Gon just looked at him with this pitiful puppy pout, head tilted down.

“Until you forgive me.” He muttered like some helpless kid. Killua gaped at him.

“I did!!” He shot back, accused.

“Then why did we- separate! Why did we stop talking?” Gon shot back, pulling at Killua’s hands that he was still holding tightly like a lifeline. Killua’s eyes shot to their joined hands before leveling Gon a stare.

“I don’t know Gon. Why did you stop talking to me?” Gon looked like he was shot. Killua won’t take it back. He shouldn’t be blaming Gon for what happened, but Gon was just throwing everything on a chance; the fact that he wanted-no  _ had _ to leave with Alluka, to say, what? That he’s sorry? He didn’t want his apologies anymore; he just wanted to forget it. So he’ll bury it for Gon.

Killua stopped calling Gon because Gon stopped talking to him. Whenever he’d call, Gon wouldn’t pick up. And when he did it was always, ‘I’m good, I’m fine… sounds like you’re having fun. Bye’. It drove Killua mad. He wanted to hear his best friend’s voice but what he got was some pouty apology that never made it out of Gon’s mouth. And it was just Gon trying to cover how guilty he felt by pushing this apology onto him, trying to fix something that wasn’t broken. It hurt Killua so much- he stopped calling.

Gon searched the sheets in front of him as if it had the answers for him. “Cause… Killua…” He started slowly.

“You’re just pushing this for no reason. You need to know when to give up. You keep going back to this and it  _ hurts _ !” This got Gon to look up at him. “So why--”

“Cause it feels like you don’t forgive me!” Gon said finally, though he even seemed a little upset. It was Killua’s turn to look surprised.

“Wha…” He breathed as Gon gathered himself.

“I feel like… I know we separated- and we fell off with each other…. Because I messed up. I wasn’t mature enough to take Kite’s loss, I was too much of a child to face it afterwards, never properly… told you! We never talked about it… and, and we just kept circling it until we couldn’t bear to ignore it anymore! So we just stopped talking! I feel like we could have talked about it if you forgave me for it… but it feels like you’re so beyond it. Beyond me. Killua I have changed. I can talk about it now; I can actually tell you why I’m sorry- that I understand what I did wrong. But it feels like such a sore topic still.” Gon finished and looked up at Killua tiredly. Killua chewed the inside of his mouth.

He wanted to be angry at Gon for that one. But Gon… he knows Gon. He takes all responsibilities squarely on his shoulders. Gon feels like Killua was mature enough to bury the issue faster than Gon could understand it. Gon wants to feel like Killua forgave him, which means Killua had never given Gon that opening to feel like he could talk about the issue between the both of them. That Killua wasn’t sore anymore.

Which would be a lie.

Killua thinks it’ll always be sore. It hurt to see Gon like that. Alot of things about that day hurt.

Killua closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. He opened it and looked Gon in the face. The face he was supposed to know but had a glaring scar running down it, one he wasn’t there to see him receive. Or shaggy hair hanging by his ear, or the freckles he got from being in the sun too long.

“Gon… I forgive you. It hurt really bad when you said it wasn’t my business. Or when I got there… and you just gave yourself to death. It made me feel like shit.” He spit the word out and Gon, the oh so powerful Gon, seemed to flinch. “But I forgive you. I didn’t save you out of spite, or as a favor. I did it because you’re my best friend. I left because I had to take care of my sister. We stopped talking because I’m a coward.” Killua chuckled and let his head hang. He didn’t think he would cry over this. But the drops fell like diamonds from his blurry vision. He heard Gon gasp quietly and mutter, “Killua”. Killua lifted his head again and let tears fall.

“I’m a coward because I felt like you shouldn’t forgive me. I let you-- fall, that day. I was an idiot. Or maybe I was a coward still. And I let you almost die. I don’t know what--” His voice choked and he lowered his head as a sob shook him. Before he could realize, he was pulled into the warmth of Gon’s chest.

“No Killua.... You’re not a coward… I was the one that let it get that far. I- ha, Killua I really am stupid. I let you think that all this time.”

Killua tried to listen carefully from Gon’s chest. It was warm, and Gon’s voice rumbled him to his toes and he just wanted to sleep now. Gon pulled him back and lifted his chin. Gon’s fingers were warm on Killua’s chin and it almost distracted him from Gon’s words.

“I was… really destroyed by what pitou said. It doesn’t excuse it, but you didn’t let me fall, and  _ I _ forgot about… everything you gave me in life for the stupidest 5 minutes of my life. But I… I don’t want that to ever happen ever again, Killua. I never want to leave your side, and I don’t want to be the reason you frown or cry again…”

Killua’s cheeks were on fire. Well, everything was on fire, what Gon was saying was… alot. But everything he wanted to hear. He just wanted to know that they would never be different, that there wasn’t an end coming to them. He placed a hand over Gon’s that rested on his cheek as Gon smiled softly at Killua. Killua opened his mouth to speak.

“I love you, Killua…”


	6. I wasn't expecting that kiss

_ I wasn’t expecting that Kiss _

* * *

 

Killua’s eyes widened, whatever he was going to say died on his lips.

“I-what?” Killua breathed, barely blinking and squeezing the fingers lying against his face. He felt like reality shattered and rebuilt itself, and he was looking through some kind of really clear gel.

“I love you.” Gon said again, with like, zero hesitation. Killua’s heart beat into overtime. He was sure it was gonna bust out of his chest.

“I…!” He half gasped, unsure of how real it was. Gon pulled Killua forward with the hand against his cheek and Killua squeezed it tighter. He didn’t think he was breathing at all now, but his heart found the strength to beat harder anyway. Gon hovered near him, nose touching his and Killua’s heart just flips. He hesitates like he’s unsure, and looks up at Killua. Goodness, Gon was so cute, and his eyes- with that shy smile. Killua let his eyes flutter shut and leaned forward still. He wasn’t sure if his brain was still working but all he knew was that he  _ wanted _ this, so so  _ bad _ . And he couldn’t think of a reason he shouldn’t.

Gon closed the space and kissed him softly, before putting more pressure, and Killua sighed like it was his first breath of fresh air. Killua let go of Gon’s hand in favor of wrapping his arms around Gon’s neck. Gon’s arms found Killua’s waist anyway, as they fell backward onto the bed.

****

Killua rubbed his finger against a smooth scar on Gon’s collarbone.

“And what about this one?” He muttered, already committing the small round-ish scar to memory.

“Birds… have sharp claws.” Gon half laughed. Killua smiled.

“Understatement of the year, stupid.” Killua hummed happily, running his fingers across the length of Gon’s collarbone. Gon took a deep breath and let it go. Killua looked up at him. Gon opened his eyes and looked down at him.

“Are you leaving again, Killua?” Gon asked softly. Killua’s stomach knotted a bit.

“Yes.” He answered anyway, because it was true. Gon held in a groan. Killua sat up, and Gon followed, as if he couldn’t bear to be more than the 2 inches apart they’ve been for the past hour. “Gon.” He said and waited for Gon to stop moping and look at him fully.

“It’s not gonna be the same as before, right? We… it’s got to be different now. No more apologizing.” He said pointing at him and Gon nodded meekly. “No more ignoring each other… if you’re feeling bad, you can call me. I can do the same. Don’t let your thoughts run away with you.” He said and took Gon’s hand, blushing. He knew it wouldn't be the same, just calling each other, but it had to be better than nothing. Because the way it was before was unbearable.

“When… will- will we be able to be with each other again soon?” Gon asked, trying to be considerate of Killua. Killua smiled and nodded. “Of course. I’ll call you and tell you as soon as we can. I just… need this with Alluka. Gon I..” The words flashed in his mind and he turned red. “Thank you for understanding. I’ll be back for sure… I want to spend a long time with you too.” He muttered the last bit, rubbing his neck, embarrassed. Gon seemed to like it anyway, smiling widely and wrapping Killua up in his arms again.

“Oh Killua! I’ll wait! I promise. I won’t do it the same way. I’ll wait.” He said, pulling back and smiling brightly. Killua nodded, determined to face Gon’s brightness. They both have alot to work at if… ‘this’ was gonna work. But Gon was worth it, and he made Killua feel like he was worth it.

And he really didn’t want to leave Gon’s side again.

***

“Thanks for giving my nii-chan a super fun weekend! I’m not quite done with him yet, but I promise to return him soon!” Alluka said, pulling away from a hug with Gon.

“Alluka! Shut up…” Killua said embarrassed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Gon smiled laughing.

“Take your time! I have my whole life with Killua to look forward to!” Gon said with a wink, only making Killua turn redder.

“Right?..” Alluka said with a cat smile that had ‘killua’s little sister’ written all over it. Killua tsked, turning away from her expectant and prodding looks. Gon came over in front of Killua and all hostility melted out of his posture, leaving him looking more like a smitten kitten, looking down at Gon with red cheeks and a nervous posture. Gon smiles cheekily, taking Killua’s hand, leaving his heart a mess.

“I’ll see you killua. Call me tonight?” He asked with the cutest head tilt, Killua’s sure he blacked out for a moment. He nodded and made quiet squeaking noises that Gon seemed to have taken as the affirmative, and Gon leaned close and gave him the sweetest Kiss. Killua melted right into it. He pulled away before Killua realize and Gon waved. “Have fun! Stay safe!” He hummed. Killua blinked and nodded dumbly, not sure what he was referring to, since he couldn’t think of anything but Gon at the moment.

“Bye, thanks Gon!” Allluka hummed, pulling Killua along on to the boat. “Niichan, you didn’t tell me you and Gon are together now!” She muttered playfully, tugging on his arm. Killua flushed further. He thinks red might be his permanent skin tone now.

“Shut up, it’s none of your business! Besides, I was gonna tell you on the boat.” He admitted, shrugging, trying to pretend like it wasn’t a big deal. Alluka giggled tellingly.

“So… how was your weekend in the end? Wasn’t bad right?” Alluka asked leaning against the railing. Killua let out an easy sigh, leaning against it next to her.

“It was… unexpected. But… that’s all Gon is.” He smiled affectionately, looking down into the lapping waves. “I learned to expect that with Gon. I can’t wait to see what stupidity he has for me later.” Killua snickered. Alluka smiled warmly at him and leaned against his shoulder.

“See! You had nothing to worry about. You’re his Killua.”

Killua flushed again and screeched in embarrassment.

“Alluka!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I did it, it's over! It's not even close to my best work but I finished it! I hope you liked it, regardless of quality, hopefully the idea carried your joy for it ;v; thanks again for reading!


End file.
